Pokemon - Explained
by awesomeguy7676
Summary: Pokemon... It has a lot of awesome things in it. However, some just don't make sense. Here, I will attempt to explain it.
1. Introduction

**-Introduction-**  
First things first, I'm typing this on an iPad. I'll edit it in the future, but for now, this will do.  
Anyway, this is what I think of the games, from Gen. I to Gen. VI to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon to... yeah, you know what I mean, right?  
Well, I don't get the games that much. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy them, but I don't get how they work sometimes. Here are the things I find weird in the normal Pokemon universe. Starting off, we have... Kanto!

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**_

_**I MADE THIS FOR THE FUN OF IT.**_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK FOR MAKING THE GAMES THEMSELVES.**_

_**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE COVER ART AND THE TEXT.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THE COVER ART. I JUST DREW THE COVER ART ON AN ONLINE DRAWING TOOL.**_


	2. Part I: Generation I (Kanto)

**Part 1: Generation I (Kanto)**

So basically, this is the start of Pokemon. You pick 1 of 3 starters, blah blah blah... but here is what I don't get:

**1 - Walking**

How does a person simply just WALK to a neighbouring city within 5 minutes? Like, how does a trainer walk to Viridian City on their own in the wild where there are "wild Pokemon"?  
Like, if you're 10 years old, would your mother allow you to walk from, say, Manhattan to Brooklyn? Don't think so. Your family is obviously not poor, so why would you need to "go on a journey" in the first place?  
And how does one simply walk through an entire region in under 48 hours? Even if you walk slowly, your total playtime will most likely be under 48 hours... It's not physically possible unless the region is actually a city...

**1(a) - A logical guess**

My guess is that you aren't actually moving very far, and the region is actually a city, and you try to go to the different areas of the city.

**1(b) - What I think actually explains this**  
I think that maybe that time goes by faster in the games themselves, because the "48 hours to complete the game" is all in real-life time. Maybe each hour is a week. Who knows.

**2 - Tiredness**  
Now, seeing as your character never sleeps (Excluding "quick rests at your mummy's house"), how does your character survive?

**2(a) - A logical guess**

Perhaps when you turn your game off, your character 'sleeps'. Maybe that is when the character eats, sleeps, etc. Like you can't play Pokemon non-stop, right? You have to stop sometime. Well, unless you play nonstop, which brings me to 2b...

**2(b) - What I think**

Maybe your "game saving" is considered your character's "sleeping". Well, if you don't ever save, then you probably forget to... but hey, maybe your character sleeps while there is dialogue!

**3 - Pokemon Power (PokePower)**

The Pokemon themselves are basically the main point of the game. However, there is one thing I don't get: They can infinitely spray water, electricity, etc.!  
Let's use the example of the Pokemon Squirtle. Now, it's pretty obvious that it knows the move "Water Gun". Here is the question: Where does it get all the water?

**3(a) - Main Analysis**

When Squirtle uses Water Gun, it sprays water, never to be seen ever again. However, as soon as it heals, it sprays even MORE water. It can spray as much water as it wants until it is tired. How does this happen?

**3(b) - A logical guess**

Maybe Squirtle generates the water in his stomach. Who knows. To be honest, if this was real, wouldn't there be infinite water? If you owned a Squirtle, why would you need to bring bottled water from a body of water when you can get it from Squirtle?

**3(c) - What I think actually happens**

I think that while healing / fainted, Squirtle generates water. I think that in its stomach, it compresses the water until 4 litres is 1 water droplet or something. After that, it becomes bigger after 'water gun' or 'hydro pump' are used.  
Think of how awesome it would be if this was real! Infinite water.

**4 - Food**

Every human being needs to survive, right? And they do that by eating and drinking liquid, right?  
According to the games... you're wrong.  
If you pay attention to the dialogue in games, there are vending machines, but never any restaurants where you eat (or any dialogue AT ALL about eating). You obviously don't eat your Pokemon, so what do you eat?

**4(a) - A logical guess**

In the anime, the main character is shown eating while waiting for their Pokemon to heal. So, maybe when you talk to Nurse Joy to heal your Pokemon, instead of a few seconds, it could actually be a few hours... or days.

**4(b) - What I think**

I think that the main character is from a future generation in which humans don't need to eat. Who knows? There's no set time or date of the game...

**5 - Ghosts**

In Pokemon, there are many ghosts, including Haunter, Gastly, Gengar, etc. However, since this is the Part I chapter, those are the Pokemon I will be using as examples.  
Here are some meanings to the word ghost (via ):

noun

1 - the soul of a dead person, a disembodied spirit imagined, usually as a vague, shadowy or evanescent form, as wandering among or haunting living persons.  
2 -a mere shadow or semblance; a trace: He's a ghost of his former self.  
3 -a remote possibility: He hasn't a ghost of a chance.  
4 - (sometimes initial capital letter) a spiritual being.  
5 - the principle of life; soul; spirit.

Now, in Pokemon, the definition would most likely be closest to #1... but that means that a Pokemon like Haunter is a soul of a dead human being?

**5(a) - A logical guess**

Well, possibly after a person dies, they get recreated into the Pokemon Gastly. After that, they evolve like a normal Pokemon. However, that means that technically, Gastly's evolutionary line isn't a Pokemon at all, but instead, a form of humans after they have died.

**5(b) - What I think**

I think that Gastly is just a random wandering soul, looking for a friend.  
If you look in the Pokemon Anime, then in one of the episodes, Ash becomes a ghost (for about 5-10 minutes) and befriends some ghost Pokemon.  
When Ash was a ghost, I honestly think it was him as a soul, and his body was motionless. When his soul was brought back to his body, he was no longer a ghost.  
So in other words, Ghost Pokemon are just human souls that are friendless.  
They scare for the fun of it due to being bored.

**I will start Part II now. I'll add more if I have any more ideas.**


	3. Part II: Generation II (Johto)

Seeing as I'm temporarily out of ideas for generation I, I figured I'd start generation II's weird things.

**Welcome to Pokemon - Explained: Part II - Pokemon Gold, Sliver, and Crystal**

Let's get started right away!

**1 - Transportation**

Now, I haven't mentioned it yet, but originally, they were going to add SKATEBOARDS in Generation II. This was scrapped. They still haven't made an appearance.

Now, have you noticed that there are never any skateboards in the games, ever? Assuming that the time was futuristic (I said that in one of my previous oddities of Generation I), wouldn't people be able to create skateboards?

**1(a): A logical guess**

Maybe skateboards were eventually in the Pokemon world, but then they all malfunctioned, so they stopped making them (otherwise known as removing them from the code even though they were never even IN the code, and I actually mean removed from the idea bin of Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal).

**1(b) - What I think**

Well, there's no cars in the Pokemon games unless they're there as a joke, but many trucks. I think that it was just scrapped because it was too "revolutionary" and it could possibly be in another Pokemon game, possibly the next from the time you read this!

_Too tired to write the next one... it should be out by tomorrow or the day after._


	4. Part III: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

**Now, you're probably wondering: "Why isn't Part III the Hoenn region?"**

**Well, I don't want to do Gen III and upward right away. I want to take a break from the main series and go off to the side series games.**

**I won't start this until I finish Part II.**

**Here, I will just talk about the weird things in ALL Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. Those include...**

**-Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team / Blue Rescue Team**

**-Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time / Darkness / Sky**

**-Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity**

**I'll have a lot to talk about after Part II is done, so stay tuned!***

***This message will be deleted after I start working on this part of this series***


End file.
